Summer Vacation
by MidnightSparkle
Summary: It's summer vacation for the Digidestined, so what are they planning to do? So many things could happen in summer, so read and find out. This includes MIMATO, TAIORA, TAKARI ... and other couples. R and R!


**Hey, guys, I'm MidnightSparkle and I'm new to FF. This is my very first story, so be nice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. :) (PS - This story is mainly focused on Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi.)**

**--**

**AGES:**

Joe **- 17**

Tai, Matt, and Sora **- 16**

Mimi **- 15 ½**

Izzy - **15**

Ken, Davis, TK, Yolei, and Kari **- 14**

Cody - **13**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly the end of school and all the students were excited to get out for summer vacation. All they could think about was summer and _only _summer. When the school bell rings, it'll be 'bye-bye, school' and 'hello, summer vacation'. But before that, they had their last period class to go to …

In English class, the last period that Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi had together, was going by rather slowly. Especially because their English teacher was as boring as hell. Tai's head was bobbling front and back as a sign that he was about to fall asleep. Matt was tapping his desk with his fingers one by one, anxious for the school bell to ring. Sora was writing who-knows-what over and over again on her red notebook. Mimi was looking at herself in the mini mirror she had in her tote bag. Later, when school was over, the Digidestined were going to meet up at Odaiba Park, the park that they always went to.

The teacher went on and on about something boring no one wanted to know, but then, he turned around and looked at the clock behind him. "Hm … a minute before school's over …" their English teacher said. When he turned around to face the students again, their faces looked like they were eager to learn. _They're just excited … _thought their teacher.

"Five … four … three … two …" the students began to whisper. When the big hand on, the clock, finally reached the twelve, the students screamed and threw their books and stuff in the air. The teacher covered his ears as the students rushed out the classroom and into the halls.

As Matt walked down to his locker happily, he passed by a girl who had her face smiling. As he was walking, the girl tapped him on the shoulder and Matt turned around rolling his eyes. "Hey, Matt. What are you planning to do for this summer?" she asked. Matt didn't answer, so the girl thought it was the perfect time to tell him her plan. "Well … if you didn't have anything to do, you could come with me and my family to my beach house and we could --"

"Sorry, Chloe, not interested." Matt said leaving the girl stand in her place glaring at his back and her mouth opened to an 'O'. When Matt was out of sight, Chloe's friends came walking to her excitedly.

"Did it work? Is he, like, going with you?" asked one of her perky friends.

"Shut up, Tracy." Chloe said harshly as she started to walk leaving her two friends behind. The girl, Tracy, looked at her confused.

"Is that a … yes?" Tracy asked.

"You're so stupid, Tracy." the third girl said shaking her head.

Mimi was walking to her locker when several boys came up to her. "Hey, Mimi, want to go out? We could --"

"Sorry." Mimi replied to the boy as she kept on walking.

"Hey, Mimi. I was wondering if we could --"

"I was wondering if you'd shut up." Mimi said leaving the boy.

"Hey, M --"

"Buh-bye." Mimi said waving to him. Mimi rolled her eyes and walked to her locker. Mimi opened it and put all her stuff away as another boy came up to her and hugged her from behind. Mimi turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, babe." he told her.

"I told you not to hug me like that in public." Mimi said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he said.

"Anyway, I have to cancel our date today. I'm meeting up with my friends later." Mimi replied to her boyfriend.

"You always meet up with your friends. You never have any time for me." he whined. Mimi sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sor-ry if I have a life." she said. "I'll catch up with you later." With that, Mimi gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and then she left.

Sora took all her belongings that she needed from her locker and put it in her bag. She took down a picture with her and Mimi posing in front of her house and put it in her wallet. Then, she took down the picture with her and Tai when they were younger and kissed it. After she did, she looked around hoping no one saw that. "I saw that." said a familiar voice behind her.

"Shh! Don't say anything!" Sora said.

"It's summer vacation, why don't you go and tell him?" she asked.

"It's not that easy, Mimi." Sora said closing her locker and facing her girl best friend. "It's not like you and Michael."

"So? It's still Tai. How hard could it be?" Mimi asked.

--

"Very hard." Tai said to _his _guy best friend.

"No. There are just seven simple words you have to ask her: 'Will you go out with me, Sora' is what you have to ask her." Matt told him. Tai shook his head and put his soccer ball under his right arm.

"No. I can't risk our friendship." Tai told him as they started to walk out the gates of their school. As they walked outside to the front of the school, they saw their friends all ready waiting for them.

"When you two are alone, ask her." Matt whispered to him.

"No." Tai whispered back before they actually met up with the group.

"Finally! Are we ready to go to the park and eat?! I'm starving!" Davis said.

"Geez … you're just like Tai." Kari commented.

"Is that a compliment?" Davis asked. Kari rolled her eyes as TK walked between the two watching Davis suspiciously.

--

When the Digidestined were at the park, they sat down in their usual spot under a big tree. Joe was leaned against the tree trunk. On the right of him was Sora, next to Sora was Mimi, next to Mimi was Cody, next to Cody was Yolei, next to Yolei was Ken, next to Ken was Kari, next to Kari was TK, next to TK was Davis, next to Davis was Matt, and next to Matt was Tai. "Alright, do any of you have any ideas of what to do over our summer vacation?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking Paris." Mimi said.

"I was thinking we can't afford that." Joe replied. Mimi looked at him. "Except you … _Anyway_, any other ideas? Besides Mimi's?"

"How about we go to the new dance club?" Matt suggested.

"How about not everyone is old enough to go?" Joe said gesturing to Cody, who smiled sweetly making Matt groan. "Any others?"

"We could play truth or dare!" Davis said. The rest of the group grunted and groaned at Davis's idea.

"We always play that." Joe said. "Any other suggestions?"

"Doesn't Mimi have a beach house?" Sora called out. The rest of the group turned to Mimi.

"Yeah. What about it?" Mimi asked.

"Do you think we could stay there for the summer?" Joe asked.

"You know, since it's close to the beach and all." Sora said.

"Um … I think it could work …" Mimi said.

"All set then. This summer, we're going to stay at Mimi's beach house." Joe said. "Everyone agree?" The rest of the group nodded their heads or answered a 'yes'. Everyone was happy and smiling and giving each other high fives, except for Matt and Mimi.

--

**Alright, I know the beginning was boring, but it'll get more interesting later on ... if I get reviews. And IF I get reviews saying they want the next chapter, I'll explain WHY Matt and Mimi don't like the plan very much. Anyways, until next time! Bye!**

_**(PS - Leave reviews! Very important!) **_**:)**

**- MidnightSparkle :)**


End file.
